Just Another Failed Attempt At Superman
by seathroughmyraybans
Summary: Ethan cried and hugged Erica close, wishing he could talk to her one more time. Wishing he could see her bright sparkly eyes light up one more time. Wishing he could tell her that he loved her too. But he couldn't, and in the end, he was too late. He was just another failed attempt at superman. Rated T for slight language. Ethica! PLEASE READ! :))))


**Here is my next Ethica oneshot. I am only doing one chapter for this one. Anywhooters, ENJOY! :D**

Erica walked down the hallway, passing by Ethan and Sarah, the newest and possibly most annoying couple at Whitechapel High. She quickly walked past them and towards her locker, puting on a mask of a smile, but jealousy and sorrow were the only real emotions she felt.

She had always had little feelings for Ethan, even before she was a vampire. Not always romantic feelings, though that was what it had escalated to, but just friendly, protective feelings. She knew he was a good friend, and she tried to keep him close, but they were driven apart. She knew he was special, she knew he saved her life.

Ethan was in 6th grade, and Erica was in 8th. She was bullied by this group of girls, being called names, and things even turned voilent when she ran into them without an adult, and it had pushed her over the edge. One day after school, she had planned that night to kill herself. She walked home crying, thinking that was the last time she would walk home, go to school, see her parents... She had planned on how to say goodbye to her parents without making it obvious that she was going to harm herself.

As she was walking home, she saw another person walking on the other side of the street. She quickly remembered that it was just the 6th grader that lived two houses behind her, so she continued her pity party. She started planning how she would do it. Would she use a razor, or would she overdose? How would she get the pills without her parent noticing? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her shoelace was untied and she tripped and rolled into the ditch. Everything blurred out.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked. "Yeah..." Erica replied. As her vision returned back to normal, she noticed Ethan had his hand extended out, offering to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "My name is Ethan. And you are...?" Ethan said. Erica was suprised how mature he was for his age. "Erica." she said. "Why were you crying?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing. Just... friend troubles." Erica said. "You know. Its not gonna help just crying about it. You should forget about them." Ethan said. "You don't get it. They're so... _mean_. Just a whole group of girls who constantly bully me..." Erica said, trying to keep the salty tears from running down her cheeks.

"Im sorry, but always remember that there are people who have it worse than you. My mom always tells me that whenever i'm sad, smile. That's what you should do, smile. It could be worse. So turn that frown upside down!" Ethan said, earning a giggle from Erica. "Thanks." she said as they both walked to their houses together.

After that they became very good friends. Erica didn't let the bullies get to her, and it was easy because she had a friend. A friend who didn't care what they said about her. A friend who always saw the best in her. A friend who helped her through all her hardships. A friend named Ethan Morgan. Then came Erica's freshman year.

She was sad because she and Ethan would now be seperated for two years, but she hoped that high school would bring her new friends and new opertunities. She was alone for the first part of the year. Nobody bullied her, but nobody was her friend either. She continued to count down the days until Ethan's freshman year. Then Sarah moved to town.

Erica and Sarah became best friends, but Erica never forgot about Ethan. She made it through freshman and sophmore year, the only thing keeping her from going back to the thought of suicide being Sarah and waiting for Ethan.

The first day of her junior year, and first day of Ethan's freshman year, Erica spent all day looking for him. "_He'll know its me. As soon as he sees me! I can't wait!_" she thought to herself. But she couldn't find him. Then, as she and Sarah were walking through the cafeteria, she saw him. She felt so happy. She wanted to jump up and down and hug him, but she contained herself. They were walking closer, and closer, and closer, and then BAM! He ran into Sarah with his tray. "EWW! YOU NERD!" Sarah screamed and stomped out of the cafeteria. Erica was shocked. Sarah was usually so nice. She waved goodbye to Ethan, but he didn't wave back, he just gave her a confused look, and walked away.

Erica's heart was broken. "_Well, maybe he just felt awkward for spilling food on Sarah._" she thought. But every time she tried to say hi to him he just looked confused, like she had him mixed up with somebody else.

Then she became a vampire. She thought maybe she was too cool for Ethan, but then she felt guilty for thinking that. She remembered how she was bullied in 8th grade. She didn't want to treat others like that.

Then Sarah became the babysitter for Ethan and his little sister Jane. Erica hung out with them more and more, thinking she could start over with Ethan. Her feelings for him eventually turned a little more than friendly, but she knew Ethan liked Sarah. Then Sarah and Ethan started dating.

So here she was now, smiling because she was sad. Ethan absolutely adored Sarah, and Erica could never have him. She could never measure up to Sarah. She tried to compensate by being little miss 'super cool vampire', but obviously that was getting her nowhere with Ethan. The only thing she could do was pretend to hate him.

"Hey, Erica!" Sarah said, running up to Erica, Ethan being dragged behind. "Yes?" Erica said, still wearing her 'mask'. "I need you to babysit for the Morgans tonight. I'm too busy!" Sarah said, holding on tightly to Ethan's arm. "Yeah, sure." Erica said. Sarah just _had_ to bring Ethan over here, didn't she. She quickly walked away before she started crying.

Erica knocked on the door of Ethan's house. "COMING!" Ethan yelled and answered the door. "Hey Erica." Ethan said, expressionless. That just made everything worse for Erica. "Hey." Erica said, trying her best to keep her voice level.

"Where's Sarah?" Jane asked, putting her hands on her hips. "She's busy, so I'm the babysitter today." Erica replied. Great, Jane didn't even want her now.

After dinner, movies, and arguing with Jane over bedtime, she and Ethan were alone. This was the awkward part she had dreaded all evening.

"So..." Ethan said, to which Erica replied, "Yeah." Very awkward. "So Sarah is-" Ethan began. "You don't even realize, do you?" Erica asked. "What?" Ethan asked, very confused. "Gee, well subtract the vampirism, and add messy brown hair, braces and glasses. Ring a bell?" Erica said. Ethan looked at her and squinted slightly, then looked shocked. "ERICA?!" Ethan asked, shocked. "Yeah. You didn't notice. All this time. I always waved at you but you didn't seem to care." Erica said, sad. She didn't care if this ruined their 'friendship' or her friendship with Sarah. At this point, she couldn't hang around them anymore.

"Erica, I am so sorry, I didn't know!" Ethan said, looking sad. "All this time, hoping you would recognize me, but you didn't. You were my best friend, Ethan." Erica continued. "Why was I so special, though. I mean, yeah you were being bullied, but you always acted like I saved your life or something." Ethan said. "That's because you did." Erica said, letting a tear fall.

"What?" Ethan asked, extrememly confused. "The day that we first met, that day I fell into the ditch... That was the day I was going to kill myself. I couldn't stand it anymore. But then you came and started being my friend, and I figured that one friend was better that nothing. And that thing you said, the thing about smiling when you're sad, that my problems could be worse, that really got to me. I understood that killing myself wasn't the answer. If you wouldn't have been there, I would have killed myself, I know I would have." Erica said, hysterical by the end of her explanation.

Ethan didn't say anything, he just hugged Erica. After a few minutes he whispered "I'm so sorry." The rest of the night they just talked and rekindled their friendship.

Weeks passed, and their relationship took a turn for the better. The way things were headed, they would be back to being best friends in no time, and Sarah started to notice.

"Hey, Erica." Sarah said, walking towards Erica, her arms crossed. "What?" Erica asked. "I think we should stop hanging out." Sarah replied. "What?" Erica asked, her heart shattered. "I think we need to stop hanging out. I don't think you are a very good friend. You are mean to one of my friends, and then once I start dating him, you get _way_ too friendly."

"No, Sarah, you don't understand!" Erica said. "Save it. Just stay away from me and Ethan." Sarah said and stomped away. Erica was beyond crushed right now.

That night she planned on going to see Ethan at his house, but convienently Sarah was there. She was there every single night for weeks. Every time, Erica would go up to the door, Sarah would see her, glare, and Erica would fly away.

Eventually people started to bully her again because she didn't have any friends. She wasn't sure if Ethan even knew what was going on. That was it. That was the final straw. Erica was going to kill herself, and _nobody_ was going to stop her.

She decided she might as well leave a little hint, a little goodbye to Ethan she she wrote him a note, which read:

Dear Ethan,

I don't know if you've noticed, well if you haven't you must be blind, but your bitch, excuse me, 'angel' of a girlfriend had banned me from seeing you. People have started to bully me again, not that you would care, and I have nobody.

I wanted to leave you this note to remember me by, and to say goodbye to you. You were my best friend, my rock, and my superhero. Now I can be your angel. I love you.

~Erica

Erica slipped the note in his locker, and flew home. Ethan walked up to his locker, opened it, and the note fell out. He opened it, read it, and ran out the door. He didn't have a car yet, so the best he could do was run to Erica's house.

When he got to her house he ran up the stairs to Erica's room, and he saw her on the ground bleeding like crazy, pill bottles scattered on the floor, and a bloody razor on her end table. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he screamed, beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry." Erica said as she started to bleed out. "Don't leave me! Please!" Ethan said, crying and he took Erica in his arms. "Goodbye, Ethan. I love you." Erica said, and with those words, she took her last breath.

Ethan cried and hugged Erica close, wishing he could talk to her one more time. Wishing he could see her bright sparkly eyes light up one more time. Wishing he could tell her that he loved her too. But he couldn't, and in the end, he was too late. He was just another failed attempt at superman.

**D: I cried while writing this last part, so it's okay if you cry too. In fact, I'd be a little shocked if you didn't. My next Ethica story won't be this depressing, I PROMISE! I was thinking about deleting this, but it was too good to send to the round file. And yes, I know she's a vampire, and it seems a little ridiculous that she would bleed out, but I couldn't think of anything else, so... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I want to know:**

**- Would you guys enjoy a Folive story, or maybe an Aussly story?**

**-What part of this story made you cry the hardest (that is, if you have a heart and cried a little)**

**Luv ya guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
